Goldiehermione and the three bears
by IM Crrraaazzzyyy
Summary: a hp take of of goldielocks and the three bears unexpected twist at the end R/R please! NO FLAMES!


  
  
Goldiehermione and the three bears  
By, Jenine  
  
  
(corny music is turned on a cheap recording starts)  
Once upon a time there were three bears, Papaseamus, Mamaparvati and Babyharry. One day Mamaparvati was making porridge for breakfast, when it was done it was too hot to eat so she and the rest of her family went out for a walk while the porridge cooled down.  
  
While that was happening a little girl by the name of Goldiehermione was skipping through the woods. She got her name from her long golden hair whitch was flapping in the wind, soon she came along a nice quaint cottage.  
'hmm' she thought aloud, 'I wonder if anyone wants to play?' so she rapped on the door three times and waited for someone to answer. Nobody did but Goldiehermione saw a crack in the door indicating that it was not locked. She creaked open the door and peaked inside.  
'oh!' she said when she spotted three bowls of porridge sitting on the table, she was very hungry and decided she would eat some just to calm her hunger. She sat down by the largest bowl and to a spoonful of the delicious looking food  
'ouch!' she yelped as the porrige burned her tounge, 'to hot!' so she took out her wand and made it the right tempreture  
'juuuuuuust right' she said finishing the bowl, but he was still hungry so went to the second largest bowl,  
'ew! To cold!' so she took out her wand once again andchange the tempreture then ate the whole thing up. But she was still hungry so she went tho the last and smallest bowl it was just right so she ate it up happily. When she was done she was very full so she went and sat down in the biggest chair by the fire   
'ugh this is way to big!' she said then jusped of it to go to he next biggest chair  
'to small!' she said as she walked over to the last chair that was juuuuust right she sat for a while until she heard a cracking sound and a CRASH! She jumped up it turned out she broke the chair she was pretty tired though and didn't pay much attention to it so she went upstairs to find a nice bed.   
  
She found a row of three beds when she got to the to the top of the stairs so she jumped in the biggest one   
'to hard!' she gasped and moved on to the next one  
'mmm nnn ff!' she murmered through the mattress that had swallowed her whole. With much struggle she got out, and went to the smallest bed it was juuuuuuust right so she fell into a deep sleep dreaming about her boyfriend Redron (A/N ?).  
  
Soon the bear family got home and settled down at the table to eat there porridge they ate each of their bowls to the last drop then sat down by the fire in their costom made chairs. Babyharry fell asleep so his mom and dad carefully picked him up and set him down in his bed, it truly was a beautiful day for the bears.  
  
Goldiehermione slept nicely while the badger family got home Dadavoldemort went over to his bowl of porridge  
'someones been eating my porridge!' he said in rage  
'someones been eating mah porridge to!' said Mommysnape  
'someones been eating my porridge to!' said waytooldtobelivingwithhisparentspeterpetigrew (A/N lets just call him peter shall we?). The whole family was in a huff and they sat down in the chairs  
'somebody has been sitting in my chair!' exclaimed dadavoldemort  
'and somebody in mine!' said mommysnape  
'someone has been sitting in my chair and they broke it!!' said Peter. Well right now that badger family was ready to kill! They heard rustling from upstairs they all got out their wands and crept up the steps.   
  
Goldiehermione was walking down the stairs because she was revived and ready to go home until she ran into three angry looking badgers.   
'AVADA KADAVRA!' they all yelled together and there was a flash of green light.   
  
Nobody saw Goldiehermione after that skip in the woods and as for the badgers, well, lets just say there probably enjoying a nice bowl of Goldiehermione stew at the moment a new favrit of theres.  
THE  
H N  
END  
  
And so the moral of this story is don't go into a badgers home eat their porridge, break their chairs and sleep in their beds, they might get upset.  
  
(cheap recording stops and corny music is turned on again)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
